villagers_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Fisher
''"Be wary, for you may find the deadliest catch." ''-Oracle Of Fate Fisher's Tale The hot sun beat down on the back of the fisherman as he sat at the dock, sweat and moisture rising from the water mixing into one smooth liquid that covered his flesh. He had to catch something big from this lake, otherwise he wouldn't be able to pay the high tax that the King demanded this week. Grinding his teeth, he let out a sigh and reached for a drink from his bucket of fresh water..But he stumbled, knocking it into the lake below. Fresh water mixing with murky, brown water. He cursed, adjusting his hat as the sun sat in the sky. Hot. Growing....ever so hotter. *Shake* *Shake* A bite...on his line? Pulling forth with the might that he could muster in his boiled state, a beautiful blue fish...at least five feet long, leapt from the water, jaw a hooked---and flopped on the wooden dock! A big smile spread across the Fisher's face, this would sale for more than enough to pay the weekly tax to the King's men! And so he placed it into his bucket, when... *Shake* *Shake* Another...bite? A crimson fish that had to be at-least...six feet long?! He pulled it free...this one even more beautiful and longer than the last! Placing this fish into his bucket.. *Shake* *Shake* Many beautiful fish of all lengths and colors piled up in the bucket, to the point where the fisher had to call it a day! He had never caught so many beautiful, heavy, hefty, and priceless fish before...truly the one true God had blessed him this day! He sat aside his rod and returned to his cabin, where he prepared to gut the fish with his knife! But as his blade started to dig into the scales to slice them off....his world contorted and a horrible sight, an overwhelming stench flooded his senses... He dropped the rotting fish--- --No...that...wasn't a fish...it was a human hand?! He fell to the floor, as he became ill.. Flies and maggots swarmed his bucket of beautiful fish...as the Fisherman looked inside and saw.. ...It was a carved up human body. Rotting hands, legs, pieces of flesh and bone....even severed eyes, a tongue, teeth... His vomit projectiled and splashed the cabin wall, as he burst out the door! Sick and contorting, his body trembling with confused fear! He had been catching beautiful fish...how could this even be possible?! He tripped over a vine in the forest as he tried to return to the village, something feeling like it had grabbed his leg! He peeked over, to see his toes engulfed in the mouth of a fish-- ---Then his vision twisted, and it became clear it was being held by a rotting, decaying hand. The hand dragged him away, as he tried to scream and flee, as another rotting hand grabbed his other foot... Fish swimming through puddles and streams, human body parts consuming him. They pulled him all the way back to the lake, and under the water he went! Submerged, drowning, choked by rotting corpse parts as he watched decaying feet and hands swimming around him like fish... He didn't understand... ..He didn't...understand... Black, void... And it was over. Life lost, a soul taken. His body sank to the bottom. As beautiful fish of rainbow color, swam through the lake...glistening, in the sparkling sun. How lucky a fisherman would be, to catch even one...